densi love
by mezzalou
Summary: a love story post season 7 but with a baby on the way plus other hurdles along the way too.
1. Chapter 1

Densi- post season 7

kensi and deeks walked the streets of LA at night after a long day at work chasing after killers and people who pose a threat to national security, they both walk a long hand in hand, while walking a car pulls up at the road side, kensi notices the men first and has a hunch about them, they wore suits and have side arms, soon they reveal themselves to be internal affairs for the LAPD, they were there to arrest deeks for murder.

"I love you "says Deeks to kensi before being carted off by the internal affairs guys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the morning after deeks arrest

Deeks house

Deeks spent the night in the local precinct before being interrogated by the IA people, after his arrest kensi headed to deeks place where she was met by his mother, after arriving at the house his mom greeted her with her homemade lasagne which is deeks favourite food, the smell of the food churned kensi stomach she thought nothing of it and headed to bed, she decided not to call hetty and the team about deeks arrest until the morning, so she heads to deeks bed and flops down as soon as her head hits the pillow she is out like a light.

Kensi woke to the aromas of eggs and bacon cooking, she woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked around the room, then she remembered where she was and why her human cushion wasn't beside her, she was at deeks house and it was his mom cooking breakfast, now the smell got too intense for kensi, next minute she was out of the bed and throwing up whatever was in her stomach.

After vomiting kensi gets dressed ready for the day ahead of her, she goes down the stairs and goes into deeks kitchen where she is greeted at a cheery lady which is deeks mom.

"Good morning dear" shouts deeks mom.

"Morning" answers kensi in tired voice.

"Oh dear you ok you look rather pale, maybe you should stay home today" asks D's mom.

"I'm fine just feeling sick today I should be fine, and I want to be there for deeks" says Kensi.

"Well least I told you, so if my son asks you can tell him I did try to persuade you to stay home" says Deeks mom.

"Ok Mrs deeks but thanks for the breakfast, I'll be off to the office now" says kensi heading out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ops head quarters

When kensi arrives to work she is soon greeted by her disgruntled senior field agents, for the past couple of mornings she has been late to work because of the PSB, but today she was late because of how she felt sick, walking over to her desk she places her belongings on the desk and she flops down in the seat ignoring the glares she receives from her senior co-workers, ignoring them she gets on with the paperwork that sits on her desk, after a few minutes of silence Callen is the first to speak.

"So no deeks today" shouts Callen out of now where.

"Err no he had bad sushi and won't be coming today" says Kensi coming up with a lame excuse, the same excuse that her co-workers are used to hearing.

"Come on Kensi, we made the bad sushi line, so stop making excuses for him, tell us the truth we are family" pleads Sam.

"Is the reason why he is not here, does it have anything to do with why you look like your about to collapse" suggests Callen.

"No but thanks for telling me I look like shit" says Kensi in a now angered voice.

"So where is he then" asks Sam prompting an answer from her.

"He was arrested last night by the internal affairs of the LAPD" answers Kensi.

"Oh right well we will speak to hetty and see what we can do to help" says Callen.

"thanks but I don't know if we should since the case they are investigating is a suspected murder of his former partner" explains Kensi.

"Wait his first partner what happened to him" says Sam wanting to know the details.

"What he told me is the guy was an old school cop, and deeks disagreed with him, after that the guy left the job, a few years later they found him dead" explains Kensi.

"Ok so what's going on with you then" asks Callen.

"Nothing I am fine "says Kensi.

"Really, g have you noticed Kensi always says she is fine, when in fact she is lying to us" says Sam talking t Callen.

"Yeah" agrees Callen.

"So come on tell us the truth we your friends" says sam.

"It's nothing probably just stress "says Kensi.

"Ok let's get back to work" says Callen.

Soon after the heated conversation, they are all called up to ops because they have a new case, they all walk up the stairs with Kensi traipsing behind a few steps, once in the ops centre they are greeted by Eric, Nell, hetty and granger, who were all stood waiting for them to arrive so they can be briefed about the case.

"So what have we got "asks Callen first to speak out of the team.

"A dead petty officer found dead at home with no signs of foul play" speaks Eric.

"Ok I and Sam will go to the crime scene and kensi can stay here and check the guy out" says Callen looking at kensi when he spoke, since he seen the colour drain from her face.

"You ok kensi" asks Sam in a concerned voice.

Before kensi could reply to Sam's question, she falls to the floor with a thud, the sound of her body falling to the floor in ops caused a load of heads to turn, somewhere shocked to see the young agent on the floor in a heap.

"Get an ambulance would you please Ms Jones "orders hetty.

"On it" answers Nell, grabbing the phone receiver and dials the number for the emergency services.

"Ambulance will be here soon" shouts Nell.

"Good, kensi can you hear me" says Callen tapping her cheek trying to get her to wake up, but to no attempt.

Soon the ambulance arrives, with everyone bustling round like headless chickens making sure that everything was up to scratch, before they took kensi off to the hospital.

"Ms Jones I want you to accompany Ms Blye to the hospital and keep me updated f her condition please" says Hetty

"Sure thing" replies Nell.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hospital

Nell sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to appear and tell her how the fearless special agent is doing, staring into space nell went over in her head how kensi was a good agent and how she had been injured before but last time she regained consciousness just to tell them she wasn't going to hospital, so what was different about today.

Doctor DePaul a young Asian doctor who has treated nearly all of the ncis team once in a while was on call, so she decided to take the case; soon she approached Nell to talk about Kensi.

"Ms Jones, I am dr DePaul I treated Ms Blye" says Doc introducing herself to Nell.

"Oh how is agent blye" asks Nell.

"At this moment in time resting and also she is receiving fluid treatment" explains doc.

"Can I ask what the diagnosis is" asks Nell.

"Err has she got any other family apart from ncis" asks Doc.

"Her mother but they haven't spoken for 15 years and my team leader is trying to reach her as we speak" explains Nell.

"Ok well I can tell you since your close tp her as a family" says Doc.

"Ok thanks" answers Nell.

"Well Ms Blye came in with a low blood pressure and she was still unconscious, we ran tests and we found out what is wrong" explains doc.

"So what caused the low blood pressure" asks Nell.

"Stress and being dehydrated, but in the future can you tell her that stress is bad for a lady in her condition "says Doc.

"I'm sorry doctor but I don't follow you what is wrong with Kensi" asks Nell.

"Ms Blye is pregnant and that is the reason for her collapse" answers doc.

"Thank you "says Nell to the doc as she walks away.

…

Kensi hospital room

Kensi lay in the hospital bed, dreaming about falling onto a pile of something white then she opens her eyes in a gasp, she quickly sits up in bed only to be stopped by the constricting wires and tubes that are coming off of her body.

Soon she realizes where she is but before she can calm herself down, in comes a doctor in a white coat and Nell; they rush to her bedside she figured out when she woke up her heart rate spike alerting everyone in the nurse's station that something was wrong with her.

"Hello agent blye I see your awake" says Doc greeting the startled kensi.

"Yeah why am I here" asks Kensi?

"You fainted at work" explains Doc.

"Don't worry kensi I just rang hetty she is coming down in a bit she just has something else to deal with" explains Nell.

"What's wrong with me " asks Kensi.

"Well when you came in you had low blood pressure and also you were slightly dehydrated" states doc.

"So that's why I'm hooked up to this thing "groans kensi.

"It's for your own good, also try and remain calm every time you get agitated the numbers on the monitor go up" says doc pointing to the machine beside kensi's bed.

"I will remain calm once I get out of here and know how deeks is doing" says Kensi.

"I can't release you until I know you are ok and at the moment you're not" explains doc.

"Why am worried about my partner"

"Well-being worried causes stress and stress is not good for you both" explains doc.

"What both me and Nell are fine" snipes kensi

"I wasn't talking about your friend I was talking about your baby" says Doc.

"I'm pregnant" asks Kensi flopping back against the pillows taking in the news.

"Yes "answers doc


	2. Chapter 2

Densi season 7 part 2

Marty Deeks sat in the cells at the local PD, after being arrested for murder of his former partner, he sat there thinking about the last word he told Kensi which was I love you, he thought _I can't leave her I love her, what would she do if I got sent to prison for this horrible crime._

Moving around, shifting his body trying to get into a comfortable seat, sitting down made his but sore, remembering his cosy office chair and the people who surrounded him, know he sat there alone with no one to talk to and make jokes of, or look at a beautiful lady like Kensi, soon he is dragged out of the cell and into an interrogation room where he is to be grilled by the internal affairs rat squad of the LAPD.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Crime scene of the dead petty officer

Callen and Sam enter the victim's apartment, soon they note the blood spatter on the walls and floor where the assailant hit him repeatedly before leaving him to die in pain, looking around trying to find a clue to why the young petty officer was killed is a mystery to them, until they search his desk draws, Callen pulls out a bag full of a white powder probably cocaine.

"Well know we have a motive for his murder" states sam huffing in disgrace, seeing a bag drugs in a fellow navy officers personal belongings.

"Yeah could be or something else could be the reason for his death, so let's keep on looking" says Callen.

After looking around for over half an hour Sam and Callen give up, they took what evidence they did find with them back for analysis.

"Come on g lets go we got nothing maybe the laptop can tell us something" says Sam picking up the laptop and leaving the dingy apartment building.

"Ok let's head back to ops then" answers Callen when they are leaving the place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ops head quarters

Callen and Sam arrive back after taking the evidence to the lab for analysis; they take the laptop up to Eric in the ops centre to see what he can do with it.

"Here you go Biel see what you can get of this that helps us find the victims killer" says Sam handing over the laptop.

"Thanks I will tell you what I got as soon as I know" says Eric.

"Hey do you know what's happening with deeks" asks Callen.

"Do you know how kensi is doing" asks Sam.

"Gentleman please I can only tell you what I know" shouts Eric getting flustered through all the questions.

"So what's happened with deeks" asks Callen.

"Hetty is currently at LAPD headquarters finding out she will be back soon" answers Eric.

"And what about Kensi" prompts sam.

"Nell called and told me that kensi is fine but the hospital want to keep her in for a few hours for observation, but kensi is putting up rather a big fight" answers Eric.

"Ooh that I would love to see but what we know on our dead navy officer" asks Callen.

"Ok our victim is petty officer Damien Benton, a computer engineer, and that's all we know we don't know where he is based at the moment because he is a floater" explains Beale.

"Ok what about his family "asks Sam.

"They are Los Angeles natives and they live near Santa Monica pier, here is the address" says Eric handing over a piece of paper while talking to both Sam and Callen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hospital

Nell sat in the hard plastic chairs that they place at the bed sides of their patients, it took ages last night for kensi to settle and finally go to sleep, since the hospital decided to keep her in overnight for her own safety, so that didn't go down too well with her, now she was waiting for kensi to wake up from her deep sleep, until then she had peace and quiet.

A few minutes later Nell is pull away from her good book when she hears rustling sounds coming from the bed, she looks up towards the bed and she sees kensi slowly waking from her slumber, soon kensi is wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning" says Nell in a cheery morning voice.

"Morning what time is it" asks Kensi groaning at the lights shining in her eyes.

"It's just gone 9 o clock" answers Nell looking at her watch for the time.

"Great can I leave yet" says kensi shifting to the edge of the bed ready to stand up.

"I don't know no one has been in yet, maybe you should stay in bed until the doctor comes round to see you" says Nell.

"Nah I'm good" says Kensi getting out of bed, she stands up and immediately falls down, but Nell catches her before she hits the floor.

"Right back in that bed, you are still not 100 %, so I am going to get your doctor and please stay while I'm gone" says Nell.

"Fine but don't be long" huffs the pregnant agent.

When Nell exited the room to find the doctor, kensi lay back in the bed, running her hand against her abdomen, she looked at her stomach and she noticed how it had changed, she had gained a few pounds now she knows the reason for this, sitting back she starts to think of deeks sat in that grubby cold police cell, waiting to be questioned for murder, her mind kept going to her boyfriend who doesn't know about the baby.

Soon she was snapped out of her thoughts by the hospital room door opening, in comes Nell followed by dr De Paul and another doctor kensi didn't know.

"Ms Blye this is doctor Dennis, she is your ob. consultant" says Dr de Paul introducing the doctor.

"Hello Ms Blye, I have looked at the scans and blood results and they seem fine so I am happy to release you, but I want to make a first appointment for your prenatal check-up" says Doc.

"Great when can I make the appointment because I have somewhere to be" says Kensi getting up slowly to avoid herself from falling like before.

"I can book you in now and then I will leave doctor DePaul to discharge you" says Doc getting her diary out.

"Right here is your appointment for next Thursday morning, the time is on the paper, and I will see you then, it was great to meet you miss Blye" says Doctor Dennis shaking her hand and leaving the room.

"Right can I go now" asks Kensi.

"Yes I can get the discharge papers, but I want you to go home and rest and drink plenty of fluids" orders Doc.

"Oh she will be "answers Nell, looking to kensi who now has a sad fac.

"Right your free to go wait here and I will get a nurse to escort you out" says Doc.

"Is that necessary" huffs kensi eager to leave, so that she can see deeks.

Soon the nurse arrives with a wheelchair in tow, reluctantly kensi gets in because all she wants to do is leave the hospital so she sits down and stays quiet until they reach Nell's car which is parked outside the front entrance of the hospital, since she showed her badge and now the security guards won't go near it, kensi sits in the car waiting for Nell to get in before she tells her where they are going.

"We need to go to the police station to see deeks" says Kensi.

"No I can't doctor's orders" says Nell.

"Please" beg Kensi.

"Fine but you need to rest so how about I take you to the police station, then I take you back to osp so you can sleep" negotiates Nell.

"Fine " agrees kensi.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Police station where deeks is being held

Nell pulls up outside the police station, as soon as the car stops kensi is out of the car like a shot; soon Nell is out and is hot on her tail, they walk to the front desk and speak to a police officer, soon they get to speak to deeks in a private interview room after several minutes of persuading and threats being made and showing off the shiny gold NCIS badge, the people in charge of deeks case finally agree to a five minute meeting with the alleged killer and father of kensi baby.

"Kensi hey you ok" asks Deeks, seeing the agent walk in with Nell a few yards behind her and she looks pale which concerns him.

"I'm fine; it's me who should be asking you that question "answers kensi.

"Well babe the way you look when you walked in made me concerned you look pale and tired" says Deeks.

"Oh she just got out of the hospital, and she badgered me to bring her here instead of going home where she should be right now" says Nell stating the obvious.

"What" asks Deeks?

"It's nothing just I fainted in base" answers kensi.

"Well go home and rest and do what the doctors told you to do" says Deeks.

"Fine but before I go, I thought you should now that when I was in hospital I found out the reason for my collapse" says Kensi.

"And what caused it" asks Deeks.

"I'm pregnant" answers Kensi.

Deeks looks at kensi as she leaves trying to take in the news, the news of his impending fatherhood, now he tries to imagine kensi with a bump and him looking after her, and being with her now he realizes he needs to prove his innocence not for him but for his baby and kensi.


End file.
